


Christmas

by Deki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, this is also an old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deki/pseuds/Deki
Summary: You and Sans celebrate Christmas.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work from 2015! Don't expect it to be good pls. 
> 
> In this one, Sans and reader are supposed to be in a platonic relationship, but it can be interpreted as romantic!

hristmas time was your favorite. Ever since you were little, the magic that wafted around the air always captivated you, lifting your spirits high. This year you were especially festive, much to the Skelebros' amusement. While you hung decorations on the walls, doors and railings, Papyrus busied himself by making (surprisingly) a multitude of fruitcakes, each one different than the rest.

From the kitchen you could hear him humming to the Christmas music. Smiling to yourself, you took a step back to admire your work. You were occupied with setting up the tree. Papyrus had insisted on a real tree instead of a fake one, claiming, "THE FAKE ONES ARE JUST THAT- FAKE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT SETTLE FOR SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT!" 

You giggled fondly at the memory. You refocused on the tree. It was lively green, with different colored ornaments hung carefully. Silver and red tinsel shined against the blinking lights. 

"Looks great," Sans commented lazily from the couch. You turned with a grin, giving a nod. 

"Sans, get up and help us!" You urged, taking the skeleton's hand and attempting to pull him up. He didn't budge however. He huffed at him and studied him. He was clad in a pair of blue shorts, white t-shirt and his legendary slippers. And an extra Santa hat on his head. 

"Nah, you and Pap seem like you're having fun doing it yourself." He responded, giving you a smile. It made your heart flutter- god, you loved that smile. Your cheeks grew warm and you smiled back.

"Aw, c'mon. Please?" You whined, trying again to pull him up. Again he refused to move, but this time he pulled you down to him. You squeaked, suddenly finding yourself trapped in his arms.

He clung to you, not fancying letting you finish. Not that you minded. But you still protested anyway.

"Sans, let me go, I have to finish-" You squirmed in his arms, hearing him chuckle. 

"Sans! I'm serious!" You groaned, lightly smacking the side of his skull. But he refused to let you go.

After a few minutes of struggling you gave up, giving into him and relaxing against him. He hummed in satisfaction, nuzzling into your neck. 

"Asshole." You muttered, snuggling into him. He chuckled, blue magic pulling up a fluffy blanket and covering the both of you.

"I know." He responded, resting his chin on your shoulder.

You smiled and closed your eyes, listening to the sound of the lights blinking and Papyrus humming.


End file.
